The Data Management & Biostatistics Core (DMBC) will serve a key bridging function for the CIRNA, encompassing the fields of data management, clinical informatics and biostatistics. Developing a comprehensive approach will enable CIRNA investigators to utilize vast amounts of research and clinical data by creating unified data models, standardizing data interfaces, and capturing detailed metadata for investigators' research projects. The members of the DMBC have demonstrated their ability to manage large-scale smoking cessation and neuroimaging projects, and to incorporate rigorous quality assurance procedures that ensure integrity, security and privacy of data. The specific aims of the DMBC are: (1) To design and maintain a distributed data management system for CIRNA projects; (2) To create and maintain a data repository of genotypic and phenotypic data to facilitate cross-project analyses and data sharing within and outside the CIRNA; (3) To provide biostatistical support to CIRNA investigators; and (4) To develop new statistical methodologies in addiction research. This centralized strategy will increase efficiency and reduce the cost of undertaking the individual research projects.